User talk:Cajak
Thank you thank you for helping celerate one of our first ever national holidays. You wishes were well reieved. I am slowly getting back into full time editorial work. Also I hope St.Charlie was not affected by the terrible eartquake. My prayers are with those involved. --Danny b 15:31, 12 April 2009 (UTC) thank you thank you for reverting my pages , i hate those low-life vandals. I have reported it. Alliance request Stigistan would like to express an interest in forming an alliance with St. Charlie. Please post your response on my talk page. Stigistan 14:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) admin voting Hi Cajak -- please feel free to add your name to the voting list. I have no idea how other users would respond but I personally see no problem with that; I think it's better that everyone talk about all the options than that this gets decided in a hurry. It was my intention to leave the voting open for a week anyhow, so there is still some time. I would have added you myself but was unsure from your post if you wanted to be there or not. -- Wendy (talk) 23:22, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Meeting? I would like to ask wether, next week, commencing 29th June, you are possibly available to meet with me as I am coming up to visit relatives in London. I could also bring an allaince treaty as we are yet to establish one despite our close political ties. Respond as soon as possible. Scientopia 11:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Well, if you are available, you can contact me either here or at my email. It would be an interesting visiting. Scientopia 07:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Meeting Details I would say that Wednesday 1st of July is best for me. As for where, somewhere easy to find, possibly the houses of parliament? Not sure what is meant by how, could you elaborate? Scientopia 00:46, 28 June 2009 (UTC) The 2nd it is then. Casual clothing will be fine. May I ask, where do you get your medals made? Scientopia 01:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) May I ask what the newsfeed is about? [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 21:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey You might be at lunch now, but look, i'll add what i said now yesterday on the article. by the way i might go to rome before saturday, maybe tomorrow, my mother will tell yours tonight i think, so we can actually meet and discuss this furtherly. --Fafy 12:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Alright. Just write to me on the Skype account when you're in Rome, but I think we'll meet even without planning anything. Catch ya later on Skype by the way. --Cajak 13:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings Could you please inform me a contact e-mail, mr.? Thanks, Bruno. --Bruno Cava 14:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings, mr. Could you please inform your e-mail contact? Thank you in advance, Bruno. --Bruno Cava 14:35, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Re: UWM You should join the UWM instead of other Organisations because it is easier to join than places like GUM, which you have to go through a whole voting process and you have to give away all of your nations details. With UWM you just ask, and your in. The whole idea of the UWM is to help newly formed nations to be more known, old nations can also join, to make alliances or friends etc. Being it easier to join makes it even worse. In this way, even the worst micronation of this world could join the UWM and destroy its reputation. The whole idea of the UWM is exactly the same as GUM's, with the sole difference that GUM does not reject a micronation because of an ideology, but most of the time because it's not enough developed. This "pushes" the micronation to develop more and get the status of at least a 6th World Nation. --Cajak 10:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Well then what is the worst nation in the world then? It is most probably a newly formed one that doesn't know how to raise their attention level through this website. The UWM helps them by upgrading their pages and showing them how things work on MicroWiki. GUM does NOT do that. In that case the UWM shouldn't even be an intermicronational organization then, but rather a "tutor's club" that helps new people (although I did everything by myself without the help of anyone). Of course GUM doesn't do that. It's aims are to facilitate cooperation in security and advancement. It's written on the main article. p.s By worst micronation I don't mean a new micronation, but a scam micronation. --Cajak 11:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Well its just a bit of fun. :Alexander, Henry, please stop arguing. You are national leaders, and you are debating over the meanings of words. Kyng Fyrst 15:48, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :They aern't arguing - they're having a friendly debate as far as I can see, with neither side taking offence. Nothing wrong there. :) ptrcancer 16:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I appreciate the fact that you tried to eventually interrupt a fight, Kyng, but as Robert said, we've just been discussing. I simply wanted to get infos about the UWM. --Cajak 17:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for the explanation, Alexander. Friendliness is all I ask for. Kyng Fyrst 18:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Grazie tantissimo! Grazie tantissimo! Hai fatto davvero un capolavoro del mio articolo biografico, e ho solo dovuto migliorare un po' la forma, aggiundere una più nuova foto, e redarre qualcosina insignificante. E' incredibile che tu sia anche riuscito a trovare "il nocciolo" della mia vita, che non è poi tanto facile con una persona complessa come me! --IndigoGenius 21:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) The Republic of Alerther I, King Kevin or the Republic of Alerther have come to offer you an alliance or treaty to create trade and ensure peace between our nations. You can contact me at kingkevin.alerther@gmail.com or The Republic of Alerther's Talk Page. Signed, King Kevin Diplomacy and Foreign Affairs Department Firesnowball 13:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Greetings! I bring to you the best wishes of the Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia. I am it's elected representative, I speak for the Imperial Senate and Her Majesty The Empress. Since becoming aware of your Republic, the Imperial Senate has voted unanimously to recognise The Federal Republic of St. Charlie as a legitimate nation. With this in mind, I offer your nation friendship with Nemkhavia. If you wish to accept, reply to premier.gov@gmail.com, or leave a message on Nemkhavia's microwiki discussion page. Kind regards, Premier Mark Meehan, Imperial Republic of Nemkhavia